In a Patent Document 1, “an air conditioner and a control valve of a variable capacity type compressor” are described. This variable capacity type compressor is a swash plate type compressor. A discharge amount of the swash plate type compressor is controlled by adjusting a swash angle of a swash plate. The swash angle of the swash plate is adjusted by feeding high-pressure refrigerant discharged into a discharge chamber back to a swash plate chamber (crank chamber) via a capacity control valve.